Spirit Warriors
by Bubblewing-luvs-anime
Summary: Syaoran and Eriol: the most popular guys in school. Sakura and Tomoyo: average. Little do they know, they will be brought together as Spirit Warriors by--them from the future! And a harmless crush will turn into a big disaster...--side project--
1. Chapter 1

_**Spirit Warriors**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Love & Hate**_

* * *

**Hello! ^^ This is another kind of side project I decided to post here. It's based on a manga I wrote/am writing (slash drawing xD) and the original is on Fiction Press. But being as nobody reviews on Fiction Press, I also uploaded it here! XD I wrote it all quite a while back so it's pretty amateurish. :P But still, read and review please! ^.^ And please try to actually review! I know all you people out there that only story alert or favourite but don't actually review! And that especially makes me mad with the first chapter! XD Cuz with no reviews, no one reads it! XD SO PLEASE! **

**The two most popular boys in school, Li Syaoran and Hiiragazawa Eriol. **

**Two simple average girls, Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo. **

**Then their teacher, one of the best liked, good looking teachers of the school, Mimasaka Ayumu.**

"He's just so cute, and funny, and awesome… I think I'm in love. Wait, I know I'm in love!" I cradled my head in my hands as I swooned to my friend Tomoyo. She rolled her eyes. "Hey, is there someone you like, Tomoyo?"

She blushed, looking in the direction of Li and Hiiragazawa. "It's-," she began, but then I noticed sensei, and I immediately shoved Tomoyo out of the way, giggling.

"Hi, Sensei! What can I do for you?" I asked.

He smiled his melting smile at me. "I just came to give you this; excellent work. Really, I was amazed." He handed me my essay, a giant 100% scribbled on the top of the paper. I smiled.

The class ran out of the room as the bell rang, eager to leave school. "Ah, I'd like to talk to you, Kinomoto-kun." He told me as I headed to the door. He noticed Tomoyo lingering, waiting for me. "You can leave, Wada-kun." He told her brightly.

She looked confused, but nodded and left anyway.

"So anyway," he turned to me.

Suddenly, I was pinned to the wall, his face just inches from mine. "That was an _excellent _paper," he whispered. I blushed, my heart pounding, my eyes widening as his face moved closer to mine, as well as the rest of his body.

A knock on the door stopped him, and he whipped around, lightning fast. "What is it?" he called.

The door opened, showing Awazagiriih-sensei. He was apparently foreign, with a name like that…. "I need Kinomoto, Li, Wada, and…Hiiragazawa tomorrow for a period." He emphasized _Hiiragazawa_ a little, almost some strain on his face. I expected a 'Sure thing, buddy!" from Miyazaki-sensei, but he only snapped, "Fine," before giving Awazagiriih-sensei an icy glare, which he returned.

Awazagiriih seemed to notice me for the first time now, and his expression grew suspicious. "What…" he asked, concern covering his face. He turned to Miyazaki-sensei. "What were you doing to her? I know your secret, as you know mine. I won't let you do anything to her—tomorrow…" his voice softened to a whisper. "…_we _will know the truth, about you, about me. So lay off, you're too late."

"Ah, but we were only talking about her absolutely amazing paper." He showed Awazagiriih the paper. "So you may leave now."

Awazagiriih sneered as he walked out of the classroom.

My eyes were wide, my mouth was hanging open, and my heart was beating a mile a minute.

_But…but I thought he was going to _kiss _me! _

* * *

"It's true, it happened!" I had just told Tomoyo about the events that had occurred the day before, but I didn't think she believed me.

"I never said it wasn't!" she told me. "That's just really weird."

I sighed. "I know, isn't it?" I backed up when I heard the bell ring. "I've never seen Sensei be so cold to someone before…"

"Er…Sakura-chan, watch out…Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo hissed.

"What-," I started- but then I bumped into someone and we both went tumbling into the desks. "Omigawd, I'm so sorry, I-," I started, but stopped dead. I looked up and saw Li Syaoran, wiping the blood off his face and scowling at me. "Crap!" I muttered as he stood.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, fool!" he snarled at me. I growled under my breath.

"You're the fool, so shut up!" I yelled to his back. He turned around, shocked and pissed.

"_What!_" he barked. A few people gasped around us. Suddenly, the door opened, and Awazagiriih-sensei stepped in.

"Kinomoto, Li, Wada and Hiiragazawa, please come with me for next period," he said, not addressing Miyazaki-sensei.

Syaoran turned swiftly. "Yes, sir!"

"Well, as soon as a teacher comes in, he's all for the peace, ain't he?" I scoffed. Tomoyo nodded somberly, clearly worried for my health. The other students were already covering up for us, setting the desks straight again.

We all sat, staring, at Awazagiriih-sensei. He said nothing.

…

…

…

…

…

Tomoyo snapped.

"WHY ARE WE HERE!" she roared into his face. He was stunned for a moment…going rather limp for a second there… then he gathered himself again, clearing his throat.

"Well, I like to keep things short and sweet. I am…" He pointed to Hiiragazawa Eriol. "You from the future. You guys are Spirit Warriors."

We all gaped at him, but Hiiragazawa almost didn't looked surprised.

"I thought our habits were the same," he said simply. They (he?O.O) both nodded.

"You'll meet the rest of you, and my wife, later."

Syaoran raised his hand.

"Syaoran."

"I don't like sci-fi manga."

In a flash, Awazagiriih-sensei's foot sent Syaoran's face flying. "This is NOT a manga, dolt, it's your life!" He muttered, "Well, technically, it is a manga, but…"

We all scooted away from Syaoran's body and Awazagiriih.

"Ahem. You will notice that Awazagiriih backwards is Hiiragazawa. Please address me as so from now on," he told us politely.

We all nodded in unison, Eriol kicking Syaoran's head up and down as if he was nodding.

"Any questions?" Hiiragazawa-sensei asked. The three of us left remaining conscious all raised our hands. Hiiragazawa looked at Tomoyo for a while. She blushed. "Tomoyo-kun?"

"What…what are Spirit Warriors?" she asked.

"Well, good spirits are just a swirly shining light. We simply help them cross over, kind of like that American show, Ghost Whisperer. But, sometimes they will turn into evil spirits of different ranks, and we are forced to destroy them. They look a lot like the gloomy 'spirits' from mangas. In fact…" His gaze flickered to beside us. "Here are some now. Touch one."

A bad spirit floated in front of us. We all reached out with our index fingers (including Syaoran, who had regained consciousness) and a light flashed around us. Suddenly, we were in these strange clothes with weapons. Tomoyo looked like a samurai, but with nunchaku instead of a sword. It was Eriol with the sword, draped in a kimono that slightly resembled InuYasha. I glanced at Syaoran, and he looked like an archer, with a gigantic glowing bow and arrow in his hand. He looked at it admirably. When I looked down at myself, I was wearing what looked like a Chinese robe…thing, but with a cloth belt wrapped around my waist and it was cut off almost like a short skirt. The sleeves were really long, width-wise. I held a spear-like thing in my hands.

Suddenly, the evil spirit thingies transformed into samurai with no face.

"Faceless samurai- level one in evil spirit rankings!" Hiiragazawa-sensei yelled to us. One of them looked at me, and suddenly charged. It got really close, and I could see my end.

"Kyaaaa!" I shrieked.

_Shing!_

I opened my eyes to see all three faceless samurai pinned through the head with an arrow. I looked at Syaoran. "Syaoran, you…? Why?" I stuttered.

He pursed his lips, a little red spot on his cheek (I, of course, thought nothing of it) He nodded.

Hiiragazawa-sensei interrupted us. "Well, hopefully next time, Syaoran won't steal all the enemies and let us all have a turn, hmm?"

"Hmph."

"Well, you have one major enemy, but he's really close to you; you see him everyday, and you all like him. STOP," Hiiragazawa-sensei continued.

"Well, who is he?" I asked, confused.

"It's-," he began, but the bell cut him off. He sighed. "I'll tell you tomorrow. Go back to your class for the next period."

In the hallway, I saw Syaoran walking. I went over to him, facing his back. "Uhmm… I wanted to say… thank you. For saving me back there. I'm truly grateful." I bowed.

He glanced back, curious, but when he noticed I saw, he whipped around again. "Whatever."

_**RANDOMLY THIRD PERSON NOW.**_

Sakura huffed a little, mad at Syaoran's meager response to her thank you. But little did she know, Syaoran blushed slightly as he walked down the halls.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! ^.^ Please review! I'll update soon I promise...if you review! ;) Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Spirit Warriors Chapter Two- Confessions and Confusion**_

**The point of views change randomly from third to first person when I feel the time is right, so you know. But I always write when it's changed, so it's not really that confusing. XD And thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

* * *

_**Third Person**_

Mimasaka-sensei clapped the board with his chalk. "And so, when you add x and y, you get the sum-" He was cut off by a sharp knocking on the door. He looked a little uneasy; he had all day. Before he stepped forward to open the door, he gulped, his eyes narrowing. He slowly turned the doorknob, and opened the door cautiously.

When he saw who stood there, he freaked out and slammed the door, breathing heavily. Suddenly the door was slammed down, and a pretty woman in an office-worker type suit yelled at the teacher. "HOW DARE YOU SLAM THE DOOR ON ME!" It wasn't even a question.

"NOOOOO!" Mimasaka scrambled to get away, and they ended up in a tackle-fight.

"Hey, who's she?" Sakura asked her nerdy classmate, annoyed.

"She's sensei's wife," he replied curtly, pushing his bottle-cap glasses further up his nose.

"His...wih?" Sakura asked, totally destroyed. She jumped past the nerd, into Tomoyo's arms. Tomoyo held back the urge to laugh and comforted her friend weakly.

Mimasaka and his wife glared at each other, then he noticed the students were glaring at him. "Go on," they rasped menacingly. "She's your wife, right? Don't mind us..."

"Oh, er, right..." He turned to his 'lover'. "I...love you," he said awkwardly, trying to crack a smile.

His wife did the same. "Yes." They went into an embrace, but there was a lot of hostility between the two...

"It doesn't look like it..." one boy muttered to his friend. "Like they love each other, I mean…"

* * *

As the four Spirit Warriors trudged down the hall to their new class, Sakura was distant. "So he had a wife and I never knew..." she muttered dramatically.

"Hey, its okay. It doesn't look like he likes her very much, or vice versa." Tomoyo tried to soothe her, but noticed Syaoran going to open the door. "Hey, don't you think you should knock first?"

"Yeah, what if _he's _doing something?" Eriol muttered darkly.

"Naw, its all right." Syaoran proceeded to open the door.

"So you can come tomorrow? Yeah, I'll call him." Hiirigazawa-sensei stood, talking on his cell phone. Suddenly his eyes were gushy, and his voice full of passion. _Regh. That's so nasty with old people, _Sakura thought. "Okay. I love you. Bye." He hung up his phone, dazed for just a second, but then whipped around to face the kids, who were beating the crap out of Syaoran. They looked up.

"Aheheheh..."

He gave them a vicious glare. "Why...didn't...you...KNOCK!" he screamed. Sakura shoved Syaoran in front of him.

"Ask him!" she squeaked, running away.

Hiiragazawa-sensei winced, but walked past him.

"Yay, I lived!" Syaoran celebrated quietly.

"So, anyway, you're greatest enemy..."

The ear listening to their conversation leaned closer, smiling. "That's us," he chuckled almost inaudibly, but his partner heard him, and chuckled with him.

"...is here," Hiiragazawa-sensei finished, his eyes darting to the opening door. "Mimasaka, Hanabishi."

_**Sakura's Point of View**_

I stared in shock as my sensei smiled at me, doing one of those strange salutes. His so-called wife smiled at the four of us. _Greatest enemy...? _Then something clicked in my brain._ That means she isn't actually his wife! Yay! _

"Warriors, transform! You have to fight them!" Hiiragazawa-sensei told us. I felt strange, like I'd been punched in the stomach, but I transformed with my 'friends'.

"Well, then," Hanabishi winked. "I guess we'll change, too!" I growled as they transformed with us.

Syaoran pulled his bowstring, ready to let the arrow fly.

"No," I mumbled. "Don't shoot him…"

"What! Are you-EEP!" he stopped when he saw me.

The tears flowed down my face, clouding my vision. "How could you, Mimasaka-sensei? For so long, I...I..." Everyone's eyes were on me, and I blushed through my tears as I made my confession to my evil teacher. "I've loved you. But now I find out you're my greatest enemy, and you hate me? Why?"

Mimasaka continued smiling, gliding forward. He suddenly had my chin in his hand. "My dear Sakura-sama..." _Sakura...sama? _I thought as his hands wrapped around me. "Join me; you're powers are great. And...I love you, too." Suddenly, his lips were on mine, soft and warm. I blushed so hard my blood must have been boiling. His lips unlocked from mine. "Really, I always have."

"Isn't that against the rules?" Tomoyo asked dazedly. I looked over and Hanabishi smiled.

"My turn," she whispered to herself, but I caught it. "Hey, you, come here." Tomoyo stepped forward. Hanabishi smiled more. "Love's in the air. So, now I love you, too!" she leaned in and kissed Tomoyo. Tomoyo broke, totally snapped.

"AGGGHHH! A GIRL KISSED ME! AHH! I'M A GIRL! AHH!" She fell back, twitching. Hiiragazawa-sensei-sensei looked pretty pissed, too.

Suddenly, they were fading away. "Think about it, Sakura-sama. Seriously." Mimasaka told me. Hanabishi winked again at her new love.

Then they were gone, leaving me crying and Tomoyo twitching.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, sorry if you thought it was short! If you do, and want another chapter, please review! Seriously, if I get no reviews, I make no updates. Anonymous are accepted. I will try to upload pictures of the characters soon. Thank you, and please remember to review!^^^^^^**

**_::::::REVIEW REPLIES FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER::::::_**

**_Yingfa07: _Thank you! ^^ I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter now, too. :)**

**_MistBunnies: _Well, they don't really have a 'relationship' yet, Syaoran doesn't even really have a crush on her. He just thought she looked really cute when she was thanking him. They're in grade eight, Sakura and Eriol are thirteen(soon to be fourteen; their birthday's are in the latter half of the year) and Syaoran and Tomoyo are fourteen(their birthdays are in the former half of the year...and the school goes by western timing even though they're in Japan. The Japanese school year confuses me way too much~~). And DINGDINGDING! You were right! There evil dude IS the weird teacher guy! XD You get...nothing! XD Sorry! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you keep doing so! ;D**

**_Korin-chan07: _Yes...they kicked Syaoran very hard! :D Heheh. Thanks for reviewing! ^^**

**_Ying Fa Chik: _Thank you. ^^ I can't go on FanFiction in my computer class, it's blocked because apparently it's R-Rated. T-T **

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please review again! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Spirit Warriors**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**_Future Selves_**

**Well, here's another chapter. It's short and pretty fillerish. Sorry. ^^" But thank you to everyone who reviewed! ^.^ Please feel free to do it again!**

* * *

_**Third Person**_

Awazagariih-sensei watched the lazing kids in front of him. There was Syaoran; he looked pretty pissed that his favourite teacher was evil. And Sakura was still depressed about the teacher thing, too; she had loved Mimasaka for a while. But the issue was, he loved her back and she had to choose between good or evil. His gaze softened on Tomoyo-she nudged Sakura with her elbow. "Hey, have you come up with an answer for Mimasaka-sensei?"

Sakura looked annoyed, and shook her head. Awazagariih-or Hiiragazawa- finally looked at himself, Eriol. He was on the verge of sleeping but kept awake as to not miss anything he was going to say.

Finally, Hiiragazawa-sensei cleared his throat and they all looked up at him. "So…I know what happened yesterday hurt you all greatly, so I have brought in a surprise that will hopefully cheer you all up."

There was definite curiosity in their faces as Syaoran asked, "What is it…?"

Hiiragazawa smiled. "I'm going to introduce you to your future selves-and who you're married to." _That should be easy, _he thought, smirking.

The kids were all interested immediately. Hiiragazawa chuckled under his breath. "Let's start with Tomoyo," he said, waving his hand over to a pretty girl with a silky braid running down her shoulder. She had glasses, and a knee-length skirt to go with her sweater.

She waved at Tomoyo. "Hi, I'm you from the future, I guess! Teehee, there's a lot heading your way…" she said, embracing the present-day Tomoyo in her arms. Tomoyo blushed, even though it was just…her. "I wrote a bunch of best-sellers, you know."

Tomoyo's eyes widened in disbelief. "Ehh! Really!" Tomoyo was a total book-lover. Erm…future-Tomoyo nodded happily. Tomoyo eagerly hugged herself back.

When they separated, Tomoyo asked, "So…who am I married to?" She was rather pink as she said this, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Hiiragazawa reached out and grasped Tomoyo lovingly. "Yours truly," he said, pressing his lips against her hair.

"EHHH!" Tomoyo cried out in disbelief. Syaoran and Sakura chuckled.

"Hey, I'm fine with it," Eriol patted her head, winking at her. She blushed madly, but stuttered, "O-okay…" Eriol smiled warmly, and Tomoyo smiled back, melted by his gaze.

"Ah-hem." Syaoran sat back and crossed his legs, a thin layer of red across his face from watching them. He found it disturbing. "Erm…can we please move along?"

Hiiragazawa laughed, and Tomoyo stole a glance and a giggle at Sakura, who blinked in confusion.

"Next, Syaoran!" Hiiragazawa said, beckoning someone from the shadows.

Future-Syaoran stepped out, his amber eyes scanning the room. He had a black hat and a fashionable suit-ish thing that was undone at the top, showing his muscles. His jeans were a faded black, running along his long legs to his black and brown shoes. He clapped hands with Hiiragazawa and bowed to Tomoyo, smiling. He turned to Syaoran. "Hey, bro, enjoy that hair while ya can…even though this hair-do looks way better."

Syaoran's eyes glimmered as he did his handshake-which he usually did with Eriol- to his future-self. (God, that's kind of getting annoying, saying that all the time.)

"What do I do? Who am I married to? That hot American, Megan Fox?" he asked in a rush.

Li (there) laughed. "I'm a male-model, bombed by chicks on the street all the time. I'm in almost every magazine. No, no, not Megan Fox, better, and more famous…" he chuckled at Syaoran's excitement.

"Yep, me!" Someone pounced on him, and he wrapped his arms her. She broke away, smiling at Li.

"I'm an actress, I do movies in America and Japan!" she introduced herself happily.

She was wearing jeans with knee-high boots, and a t-shirt with a long sleeve underneath. Her light hair flowed around her, her eyes bright. _Awesome! _Syaoran thought. _Boobs, sense of fashion, famous! It doesn't get any better!_

She winked at him. "Li Sakura, here! Hiya!"

"GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" They both thought of ways to die. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I am married to HIM! NO!" Sakura cried. "Why couldn't it have been Robert Pattinson!"

"Male model, baby!" Li winked and pointed at her.

She blushed, furious at herself. "I refuse to fall in love with him!"

F. Sakura sat down with her. "You will soon, don't worry."

"P-prove it! Prove that we… rrgh, love each other!" Syaoran said, his head spinning.

"Okay!"

Li snaked his arms around F. Sakura's waist, and then greeted her lips passionately with his own, right there, no questions asked.

The two middle schoolers watched themselves, horrified. "Nooooooo!" they shrieked, feeling drained and embarrassed.

The two Lis came over and held their old selves, laughing.

"Now, now," Sakura giggled, resting her head on the younger Sakura's head. (Confusing, isn't it?) "Don't yell at our husband."

Syaoran made a little squeaking sound and then scowled.

"I haven't changed a bit!" Li chuckled, ruffling Syaoran's hair.

* * *

**Eheheh. See. I told you. Fillerish. But I hope you still liked it, even if it was short. Please review!**

**_::::::REVIEW REPLIES FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER::::::_**

**AngelEmCuti: Yay! Another reader! :D**

**DAzED Blue Angel: Thank you~~~**

**korin-chan07: Yes, Hanabishi (the teacher's 'wife') did kiss Tomoyo. :D Mwahaha! ^^ Thanks for reviewing!**

**James Birdsong: Thank maybe. You maybe. WHATEVER JUST REVIEW AGAIN! XD**

**Ying Fa Chik: Yes! Feel Tomoyo's pain! XD I'm so glad you thought it was funny~~**

**MistBunnies: Is he lying? Is he not? Review to find out! XD And yes, Hanabishi kissing Tomoyo is weird. But whatever. **

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed~~~~I hope you review again~~~I love you guys~~~


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**Please don't be mad that the chapters are always so short, but…remember that this is just a side project. Thanks to everyone who reviews!**

* * *

_**Syaoran's Point of View**_

Mimasaka-sensei was teaching a math lesson. I stared at him in disgust. I wonder if I could get a class transfer…nah, too much trouble.

But then again, so was he. I mean, come on—we find out he's evil, he's in love with Kinomoto (ew), and his 'wife' is in love with Daidouji (ew-er)? WTF?

"Syaoran-kun." I raised my head slowly at his voice. Don't say my awesome name in that filthy mouth!

He walked over to my desk, and placed his hands firmly down on it. His lips were drawn into a cold smile.

Suddenly, he flipped my desk over me, donning a goofy smile. "Whoops!"

Trapped under my desk, I shouted, "What the hell?"

"My bad!" he said, holding out his hand. I grabbed it begrudgingly and he pulled me up close to face menacingly. "She's mine. Stay away."

My mind searched for what he was talking about – Kinomoto!

"…What the hell?"

He threw my hand down, and apologized with the goofy smile from before.

"…What the hell?" I muttered again.

* * *

The bell finally rang– my saviour! Jeez.

I ran over to Eriol, annoyed. "I can't believe that crazy old man! That's – assault! I should report him, or something!"

Eriol smirked. "He's just jealous that you and Kinomoto-san are so in love."

I blushed. "We are not in love! I don't understand how anyone could love that beast!"

"Hello."

I whipped around to see Kinomoto glaring at me.

"I can't see how you 'love' that guy," I said to her. "He's a creep."

"Really? Then why is your hair always tied back like his?" she replied smoothly.

I flushed. "How can you be insulting me? You're the one that's torn between us – clearly the good guys – and him! You – you _whore!" _I hissed in a flash of anger.

She gasped. It turned into a growl as tears sprung to her eyes. She slapped me and dashed away as quickly as she could.

I looked down, my face stinging.

"…You went too far, Syaoran," Eriol told me. "To chicks, love is a big thing. You can't just say that to them and expect them to laugh it off."

I didn't say anything, just walked on to my locker.

**_Third Person_**

Tomoyo was walking down the hallway with a friend, laughing and chatting. But her laughter was silenced when she saw Sakura running towards her, tears rushing down her red face.

"Sakura-chan…!" she exclaimed as her friend jumped into her arms. "What happened…?"

"Syaoran…is such a jerk," she cried, referring to the boy rudely.

"Li-kun…?" Tomoyo repeated, blinking.

Sakura explained what Syaoran has said to her as she and Tomoyo walked home.

Tomoyo gaped. "He really said that? What a jerk!"

"I know!" Sakura exclaimed, her tears dried.

"Maybe he feels threatened by you because there's a chance you could turn on us at any moment?" Tomoyo mused.

Sakura snapped her head to her friend, gaping. "Hey! I'm glad to know you have such faith in me!"

Tomoyo laughed. "Or maybe he feels threatened because he knows you're his future wife?"

Sakura's face coloured. "Sh-shut up! Rrgh! Do you know how embarrassing that is?"

Tomoyo giggled again. "Lots of girls would kill to know they'd be his future wife!"

"Well, _I'd _kill to be anyone else's," Sakura sighed. "You know, I had a dream last night. About he and I at our wedding. And I was _happy. _Ugh!" She shivered dramatically.

"Something tells me you from the future had something to do with that," Tomoyo said, smiling. "You are so desperate for you and Li-kun. Haha, that sounds so strange…"

Sakura stuck her tongue out. "Blegh. I don't see how that could ever happen."

"Well, anyway, I'll see you around, I guess. Don't let what Li-kun said get to you," Tomoyo called as she turned the corner. Sakura waved back and sighed.

* * *

**Thanks again! ^^ Please review!**


End file.
